


lovers we've taken in direct view of the enemy

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Porn Battle VII, Queer Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson distracts Rachel from the war outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovers we've taken in direct view of the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII prompt: _RPF, Anderson Cooper/Rachel Maddow, war_.

He can't think about what they're doing, can't let himself listen to the explosions outside. He can only undress her and think about the way Keith looked at him before they left, the way he made Anderson promise to keep her safe.

The building shakes as they tumble onto the bed, Anderson kissing her hard, like maybe she'll forget about the war outside, that maybe she won't tell Keith about the night they almost died. If he kisses her hard enough, if he grinds his hips against hers, maybe this will just be the night she let Anderson fuck her.

Her nails bite into his shoulders as he starts to go down on her, not sure what he's supposed to be doing, how exactly this works. He hopes his desperate energy makes up for the fact he's never done this before, never wanted to have his tongue against her clit or his fingers inside her. He must be doing something right, though, because she's panting his name and gripping the sheets like a lifeline.

There's a flash of white-hot light and a blast that vibrates right through them, startling them into stillness. Their eyes meet, and Anderson hopes he looks less terrified than he feels, his heart pounding in his chest, Keith's words rattling in his head.


End file.
